


you make me smile

by mabufus



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabufus/pseuds/mabufus
Summary: Todd watches him quietly, bringing his notebook up to his face, trying to hide the goofy smile he know he has on his face. There was something about Neil Perry that always made him smile, no matter what. Sometimes all Todd had to do was look him, and he instantly finds himself grinning.





	you make me smile

**Author's Note:**

> i watched dead poets society for the first time the other night and uh it's my favorite movie now. the ending was sad af so i wanted to write something nice and happy to cope with it. also todd anderson and neil perry were in love. thanks for coming to my ted talk.

Todd Anderson looks at Neil Perry like he is a warm, sunny day. He sits on his bed, head leaning against the wall, while Neil insists on reciting poetry before their meeting that evening.

There is an unwavering passion in his voice that grows louder with each word, and Todd finds himself grinning at the boy who is now standing on top of his respective bed, his arms flailing about in a dramatic fashion.

When he finishes, Neil is out of breath, and he flops down on his bed.

Todd watches him quietly, bringing his notebook up to his face, trying to hide the goofy smile he know he has on his face. There was something about Neil Perry that always made him smile, no matter what. Sometimes all Todd had to do was look him, and he instantly finds himself grinning. _Neil Perry is a happiness magnet_ , he thinks to himself one day. He writes it down in his notebook for no particular reason. _He's inspirational_ , he writes later on when the Dead Poets Society meetings had started. He flushes red when he realizes he's basically started writing a _love_ _poem_ about him. He doesn't rip out the page, though.

“What did you think?” Neil asks. He is a cherry red from moving all about, but there is still an energetic grin spread across his face.

Todd is quiet a moment before answering. He thinks it was a brilliant and wonderful performance. He was rather impressed that Neil had memorized all the words; it had been a fairly long poem. He also couldn’t find himself looking away; not because Neil was being a bit loud, but because he was so invested. He was smiling all the while when he was reciting. He looked truly happy. It warmed Todd’s heart to see such a genuine smile. “Hm,” he says quietly, and for reasons unknown, they both fall into a fit of giggles.

“ _Come on, Anderson!_ ” Neil says, jumping over to Todd’s bed. “ _Be honest with me!_ ” He almost shouts. He’s shaking Todd by the shoulders, who’s still laughing so hard he’s starting to tear up.

“It was wonderful,” Todd says when he finally stops giggling. “It was _absolutely_ wonderful!” Repeating his review of Neil’s performance makes the pair giggle once more. Neil stops shaking his shoulders.

“Thank you, thank you,” Neil says, still very much out of breath. “I’ll be here all week.” He falls into Todd’s shoulder, “But first I think I need a nap.”


End file.
